PerKane
by Naureen97
Summary: What will happen when the Greek world and Egyptian world collide? And what will happen if both worlds' monsters decided to attack? Will the demigods and magicians work together? Hopefully, or else it's the end for us all. Before Throne of Fire, after TLO. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of Earth and Mars. This is my fist crossover, so please be easy. Disclaimer- **_**I do not own any of these characters. **_**I guess that's it. Bye!**_

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**Sadie POV**

Ugh… I was soo tired. We were looking for more people with the blood of pharaohs. And yes it is hard, since we can't exactly go up to a person and start asking questions like, "Do you know where I can find some kids who are descendants from an ancient magical bloodline?" And again, yes I have tried.

It's been about a month since we saved the entire North America, but does anyone care? Here I am again, getting ready for school, yes school! Outrageous, right? Because I live in the 21st Nome now, I am expected to go to school. Oh… someone help me.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**Carter POV**

I can't believe it! I am finally going to a real school. Since I was always home schooled, I never was able to experience a normal school life. I hope I am not too far behind the other students. We'll see how it goes.

I glanced over at Sadie, playing with her breakfast. She didn't seem very happy about this. I wondered why, school can't be that bad. Can it?

Just when I was going to ask her about it, Amos (_who is our legal guardian now_) appeared in the doorway. "Come on, kids!" he tried to sound cheerful, but it wasn't working, "let's go."

"Ugh…!" I heard Sadie groan. And truth be told, I wasn't feeling quite so excited anymore.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

_**I know this chapter was short, but I'll try to make them longer. And please, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**_**I still want some reviews, anyone? Well, Okay then. The Percy Jackson characters come in this chapter. And for my story, Percy, Annabeth and Carter are all 15, Thalia is 16, while Sadie and Nico are 12. Thanks. **_

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. **

**Percy POV**

I cannot believe this, I just saved the world, but what do I get in return? An admission to school. It's all Annabeth and Chiron's idea. Chiron thinks going to school will let me have the "normal teen life" that I lacked. And Annabeth just wanted more knowledge, like she doesn't have enough of that already. And if all these isn't enough, Thalia and Nico are going to be in the same school, although Thalia is one grade higher.

Right now we're driving to school. The school is pretty small, and is a middle and high school. Chiron was the one who signed us up, me and Annabeth are in 9th grade, Thalia in 10th and Nico in 7th.

"Get up seaweed brain, we're here!" Annabeth interrupted me from my complaining thoughts.

"Ugh…" I groaned. This is going to be a _long_ day.

**Carter POV**

We were finally in the school. I was going to be in 9th grade and Sadie in 7th. My new school, _Kleenex Academy_, was pretty small. Amos dropped us off, and soon we were joined by a swarm of kids getting out of the school buses. I actually wanted to ride the school bus, but Sadie didn't want to. And since she's being forced to come to school, I decided to not argue with her. Mostly because her powers are getting very strong, and I do not want to experience her _ha di _spell.

I could here her complaining, but didn't pay much attention to what she was saying. "Come on, Sadie!" I called.

**Sadie POV**

"Why do I have to come to school?" I was complaining, again. I am feeling very pissed off right now, I just saved the entire North America from blowing up, and this is what I get in return. "And why would someone name a school after a tissue brand?"

"Come on Sadie!" I heard Carter call.

"I'm coming chicken head!" I called back.

When we went inside a lady with red hair and too much lipstick asked for our names. She gave us our schedules, and a map of the school. There were three floors, 1st floor is for 6th, 7th and 8th grade. The second floor was for 9th and 10th, and the third floor for 11th and 12th. I was told to report to homeroom, my teacher will be . Let's just hope she allows gum in her class.

Me and Carter split up and went to our different floors. The first floor was all green, with leaves drawn all over the hallways. I guess the design won't be that bad if it didn't have _Kleenex _written on all the leaves.

_These people are so crazy _I thought. I found ' class. "Hello, what is your name?" she asked when I went in. ' was a chubby little woman, with straight black hair.

"I'm Sadie Kane." I replied.

"Well, Sadie, I am , your homeroom teacher. You're seat number is 19, you'll on that seat for the rest of the quarter."

I spotted my new seat, and sat down. Students were still coming in. The seats were all in four rows, with six seats in each. I was in the fourth row, at the end. The seat beside me was still unfilled.

_Let's hope it stays that way. _I thought, mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- _**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and read my story. This is another chapter; I hope it isn't that bad. And of-course feel free to review. Thanks. **_**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story, they are owned by Rick Riordan. **

**Carter POV-**

Sadie walked onto her floor. When I got to the 9th grade hall, I saw different colored Kleenexes were stapled all over the walls. I was officially weirded out. I walked in my assigned classroom. My teacher told me to choose a seat, and sit down, so I did. It was right beside the curved windowsill on the side of the classroom. There were about fifteen more people in the class right now, but more were probably coming in.

I looked out the window, the parking lot was visible from here, and many of the students were still driving in. I noticed a white van parked on the very right side of the parking lot. I don't know why, but I started to get a little anxious when I saw it.

Four people got out of the van, two girls and two boys. One of the girls had black hair, and the kind of style Sadie seems to like, the other girl had blonde hair. The two guys had black hair, I could tell one of them was about 12 or 13, and the other should be around my age. Since I was so far back, I couldn't make out the little details about them, but one thing was clear, they are not _normal. _I can feel it.

**Sadie POV-**

I was hoping no one will sit beside me, but then this dude came in and ruined that. What was his name again? Niro the Abelo? How can that even count as a name? First _Kleenex Academy _now _Niro? _What else is coming?

Anyway, he sat down beside me and suddenly I felt a surge of power from him. He was acting kind of weird anyway, trying to sit as far from me as he can. _He isn't normal _I thought. Well, then what is he? A magician?

"Hello." I said, trying to get him talking.

"umm… hi," he replied, sounding a little hesitant.

"How do you like this school Niro?" I asked, when I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's Nico." he replied again, this time sounding angry.

"Oh… sorry Nico. I'm Sadie."

"Nice to meet you, Sadie." Although he probably tried to hide it, he sounded really irritated, so I stopped pestering him and minded my own business. _I could talk to myself if I want to, thank you very much _I thought to myself. I always do this now, when I'm bored so I won't have to talk to Carter. And that's exactly what I did now.

I am hating this school soooo much, I want to blow my nose on it.

**A/N-**_**So what did you think? Also I would like to Thank my friend …. for helping me with this chapter. (she knows who she is). Thank you and please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **_**Yay! Another chapter! Aren't you so happy? (probably not). And once again my friend and my other friend gave me some ideas. **_**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, they are owned by Rick and Mr. Riordan. (p:s the same person).**

**Annabeth POV**

We just got out of the car, I'm pretty sure Percy is complaining about school in his head right now.

"Get up, Seaweed Brain, we're here!" I called Percy groaned and looked at me with a very irritated expression. I saw Thalia was also very irked. And Nico was sitting with a scowl on his face. "Am I the only one who is actually excited?" I asked.

They all gave me a stare and said "yes" sarcastically in unison. I just rolled my eyes and walked on ahead.

We walked inside the school to get our schedules. We got very lucky (which is actually very rare) because we all have the same lunch period. Thank the gods.

**Thalia POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this, I mean come on. I am immortal now and if any boy comes anywhere near me, Artemis will blast him to pieces. So will my father, I suppose. I heard a distant sound of lightning, confirming my thoughts.

Annabeth is being so annoying right now. She just won't stop talking about school and how many different things we can learn. Right now I'm almost wishing I can blast her head off, but then Percy would get mad and I can't exactly fight him because of his stupid Achilles Curse.

Well, at least we have the same lunch periods. Although I don't get how that happened, but I guess a school called _Kleenex Academy _would do crazy stuff. Also it's because it's a very small school and all the grades go to lunch together.

Since I was in 10th grade now (yipeee) I had to climb all those stairs to the top floor. Great! I am having so much fun.

**Percy POV**

We got our schedules and went off into different directions. Annabeth and I have different homeroom teacher but the same history and ancient myths class. I wanted to take ancient myths because I wanted at least one class I can pass.

My teacher is Ms. Rally; let's just hope she doesn't turn out to be a monster.

**Annabeth POV**

Finally, we received our schedules. My homeroom teacher is Mr. Read. And the funny thing is he is the reading teacher. Okay I admit it isn't that funny, I'm just feeling very hyper. Anyway I went inside the classroom, he seemed pretty nice, also no signs of any monsters so far. I am actually suspecting that our parents are trying to give us a break by keeping us clear from the monsters.

**Nico POV**

My homeroom turned out to be someone named Ms. Parks. When I went in she gave me my seat number, which is #20, and told me to go sit down. I found my seat, on the left side a girl, who has the sense of style almost exactly like Thalia, started talking to me. I was having a bad day already, but it got worse when she called me Niro. I was getting very pissed off, this isn't all, I was also feeling a hum of power coming from her. The kind of power that says _stay away I'm not human. _

Either she is a demigod or a monster. I pulled my button/sword, which was a gift from Hades, up just in case. Even though I wasn't as good at sword fighting as Percy, I was still pretty close.

This is when Ms. Park started introducing herself to the class.

**Carter POV**

The same person I saw outside came in my homeroom. The one with the black hair and it seems like he has green eyes. He sat in the seat right in front of me. He kept glancing out the window like he was waiting for a monster to attack or something. My guess very well could be true, since I already knew they weren't normal. Now I just have to figure out, what they are.

**A/N- _I know this is going a little slow but please bear with me, if you can. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **_**Thank you so much to all the people who read/reviewed. They made me so happy. Well, anyway I am really tired of putting disclaimers but here it is- **_**I do not own these characters unless they're the ones I made up. **_**Here it is-**_

**Sadie**

Finally, it was time to go. I haven't been this happy for a while. All we did in class was introducing ourselves in front of every single teacher and then we had to listen to the constant blabbering of all the teachers who kept going over the school rules. But I did manage to get myself in trouble on the first day of school. Well, that's Sadie for you.

What had happened was each homeroom was taking turns going to all the teachers in 7th grade. It was our turn to go to the math teacher. When I saw him, I started laughing inside my head, because that guy looked a lot like a goat. He was wearing a wool coat, and had a goatee. _He probably even has a goat like voice _I thought to myself.

"Hello everyone," he greeted us. I was trying very hard to suppress my laughter, because he really did sound like a goat. Right then I had a great urge to sing _"baa baa black sheep". _Thankfully I was stopped by goatyman.

"Well, why don't you all sit down? My name is Mr. Lamb."

That was it, I couldn't control myself and soon I was in a fit of hysterics. Everyone was looking at me and there were some people who were chuckling under their breath. Apparently Goatman didn't like that, so now I became the Trash Picker Upper, otherwise known as the person who picks up trash from the floor. Yay, what a great job.

So, yes I was very happy school ended. Amos picked us up after school and took us back to Home Sweet Nome (ha ha ha, get it?). Guess who we scratching on the couch? The one and only, Bast.

"Bast!" I shrieked with delight. I ran and gave her a hug. "When did you get here? Did you find anything about Apophis? Is he coming back? Where were…"

"Calm down, Sadie, one at a time."

"I'm here, too, you know." Carter spoke for the first time in a while.

"It's nice seeing both of you again," said Bast.

"You, too, Aunt Kitty." Carter replied. Bast gave him a sarcastic look and turned to Amos who was standing behind us all these time. "Since you're all here, we need to talk."

Bast started telling us about her journey so far. "As you all know I was searching for a sign of Apophis. I did find some traces and we are out of luck. Apophis will be strong enough to get out of his prison very soon. And if he does, not even all the Egyptian gods and magicians will be enough to stop it. Apophis is the ultimate creature of chaos, way more dangerous than Set himself."

"Is there any chance we can stop it?" I asked. "There has to be something."

Bast looked at Amos, like she wanted his permission to tell us something. "Egyptian mythology isn't the only one that's real. There are others, some even more powerful than the Egyptians."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but Carter did. "You're talking about the Greeks aren't you?" he asked. Bast nodded.

"Greek deities are also very powerful. You have heard about them, haven't you Sadie?"

"I think I remember some stuff, like Zeus and Hercules right?"

"Yes, that's right. They're also …"

"Wait," Carter interrupted. "I saw this group of kids at school, one of them was in my homeroom, he somehow seemed really powerful. They're demi-gods aren't they? That makes complete sense, because…"

"Wait," now I interrupted him. "What in the world are demi-gods? And there is also this kid in my class, who also seemed pretty powerful."

Then Carter went of to speech mode, explaining how Greek gods and mortals have demi-god children, blah blah blah, I am really starting to regret asking that question. "Okay, I got it!" I snapped.

Carter looked kind if offended, "you're the one who asked!" he snapped back.

"Yes, but I didn't know it would be this boring," I said.

"Enough all of you!" Bast said, "Whatever they are, we need to find out. And we cannot do this without them."

"I agree," said Amos, probably trying to get into the conversation.

"So, we just ask them to help us?" I asked, still pretty confused.

"Not yet, Sadie," Bast replied. "Combining Egyptian and Greek forces will not be easy. We made an ancient treaty that states that if these division collides who knows what can happen. For now we just watch."

**A/N- **_**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. But, what'd you think? Please, please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Look at that another chapter. Yay, for me. **_**Disclaimer- I do not own most of these characters. **_**Thanks again for the people who read and reviewed. Nothing more to say, so on with the story-**_

**Percy POV-**

After school finally ended, all of us ended up in my house. My mom bought a new house near the Empire State Building, so I cruise down Olympus every now and then. But Annabeth goes there almost everyday since she has to redesign it.

We were all sitting in the dining table and my mom gave us some blueberry donuts with blue juice. An Iris Message appeared in the middle of the table.

"Grover!" I exclaimed when I realized who it was. "What's going on G-Man?"

"Hey, Percy!" Grover said. He looked really tired.

"How is your search for more half-bloods going?" Annabeth asked. She looked really concerned for some reason.

"Yes, the search. I need your help. I found some traces of half-bloods near Manhattan. We've run out of people to send. Will you guys go get her?"

"Sure, no prob." Thalia replied.

"If it means missing school, I am definitely in." I also replied.

"Umm… where is she?" Nico asked uncertainly.

"She's in Manhan Boarding School, that's all I know. She's in 7th grade, also look for som…" before he could finish the Irish Message started dissolving.

"Don't worry, we'll get her." Annabeth said, before the message disappeared altogether.

**Sadie POV**

"Carter!" I called in my room. "Someone found it!"

"What?" Carter called back.

"Come here, you chicken head!" I shouted.

"Would you stop calling me chicken head?"

"No! Now, come here already!"

"What is it?" Carter came inside.

"Someone found our amulet!"

"What amulet?"

I looked at him like he lost his mind. Then he seemed to realize it, "Oh, the amulet we left for a magician to find!"

"Well, duh." I accused. "I have a feeling someone found it, and it was not by accident."

"Are you saying we should go check it out?"

"Why exactly do you think I'm telling you?"

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then I'm wrong." I snapped. "Now get ready, we're going!"

"Aren't I supposed to be the boss?" he asked. I looked at him again. "Fine, I'll get ready!"

**3****rd**** person POV**

The Kane children and the demi-gods reached Manhan Boarding school. Sadie just opened a portal and Nico had to shadow travel everyone, so you could probably tell how those two were feeling.

Now, this is where chaos comes out.

**_A/N- and again please, please, please review. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own most of these characters (I'm getting really tired of putting disclaimers). And I'm really sorry it took so long to update. **

**Sadie POV-**

I had to open a portal to transport us to the school. I'm actually getting quite good at it, but it still exhausts me. We ended in an alley way right beside the school.

"Wow!" I remarked. "Why didn't we come to this school?" The school contained two buildings facing each other. Both buildings were three stories, and had huge, tinted glass windows on each story. One of the buildings had a big cafeteria at the bottom, and the other had electronic equipments. In other words, I would rather be in this school than go to Kleenex.

"It's a boarding school, Sadie." Carter replied.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"Now, how do we get in? And no, we cannot blow the door up."

"I'm not always so crazy." I snapped, but didn't say anything else because blowing the door up is what I had in mind.

"What's your plan?"

"You mean you don't have one?"

"Sadie!" Carter was clearly annoyed. "Do you have a plan or not?"

"Not."

"What?"

"I said not, as in I do not have a plan."

Carter's face is full of anger right now, and I could actually see smoke coming out of his ears (or it might've been an illusion). "Alright, I'll think of something."

"I can think, you know. I just choose not to." He looked at me again with rage, and then started talking.

"The students have to come to the cafeteria for lunch. We'll just wait until it's lunch time, then sneak in to the cafeteria with them. Well, what do you think?"

"I guess it isn't that bad."

"Can you think of anything else?"

"No, not really."

**3****rd**** person POV**

While Carter and Sadie waited for the students to come out, the demigods were making a plan to sneak in.

"Why can't we just sneak in, go to the 7th grade floor, get the girl and …" Thalia started, but couldn't finish.

"Thalia, we don't know who she is. We won't be able to find her that way." Annabeth told her.

"What should we do then?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"We are going to wait." She said it but everyone knew it was more of a comment and they also knew not to come between Annabeth when she has a plan.

"All right." Everyone chorused unenthusiastically.

As you can probably tell, both teams are waiting for the right moment to come out. Both of them are in opposite sides of the school building. Quite soon, the sky darkened into a bright red color, the color of chaos.

"Carter!" Sadie screamed once she looked up at the sky. "Look!"

"What is it now?" Carter asked, while looking up. After that, his jaw dropped. "Is that? No, it can't be!"

Both of them looked at each other, "Apophis!"

**A/N- probably not the best chapter but I tried. Please tell me what you think.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again, fellow Earthlings. If you're looking for a disclaimer, go to the previous chapter. Well, here's another short chapter. :D**

The sky turned to an incredible shade of red. The demi-gods had no idea what was currently happening.

"Is that the letter S?" Percy asked in complete disbelieve.

"No, it has a head," Nico replied, but he was as confused as the rest of them. "I… I think it's a snake." Everyone looked at Annabeth, knowing if any of them had a chance of figuring this out, it would be her.

Annabeth was right now trying to recall every myth/story she had read about giant snake like monsters. The only thing that popped out was a dracaena which doesn't look anything like this one. When she realized everyone expected her to say something, she just shook her head, "I don't know."

That's when the snake started speaking or you can say hissing, "This is…just a… illusion of me," it said in a cold, robotic voice, stopping after every few words. "Most of me…is still locked up…Learn to be afraid." The image slowly began to fade. "Beware little children…Beware…the time is coming." It managed to say before his 'illusion' disappeared altogether.

The students had already started filling out of their classrooms and into the cafeteria. None of them noticed the big serpent that was floating in the red sky. The demi-gods thought the mist was keeping them from seeing, while Carter and Sadie had absolutely no idea why no one had detected it.

Then someone noticed, "What was that?" someone shrieked. The Kanes' and the half-bloods' eyes quickly darted to that direction. A girl, probably 12 or 13yrs. Old was standing in front of the school building, staring up at the sky with amazement.

"Come back in the line, Maddy!" another girl called, but she too, was staring above, with her voice full of dread and fear.

"I'm guessing either of them is the girl we're looking for." Thalia piped up and received obvious glares.

The Kane children were still kind of stagnant from the big shock they just received. Although they think Maddy is the magician.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked.

"Look at what she's wearing Carter!" Sadie tried to reply calmly, as much as was possible by her (which is not a lot). "She's wearing the amulet."

****

This is probably my smallest chapter yet, but you're very, very Welcome to review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Maddy POV-**

I've been having the worst day today. First, I had to spill juice all over my shirt at breakfast and when I went up to the dorms to put one another one, I found all my uniform pieces wet. And my best friend Riya is acting so cautious these days. She hardly tells me anything anymore. Yesterday, we were in the gym playing dodge ball, when two of the new kids started throwing fire, which I didn't think was possible, and Riya's lip gloss turned into some kind of darts. Before I had any idea of knowing what happened, I was looking at gray ashes on the floor. Whenever I try asking, she says I imagined the whole thing and our team didn't even win. There was something going on with her. I plan to figure it out.

But, of-course before I can start on that, I have loads of other problems to attend to. Our second semester started today and we got our new lockers assigned. My homeroom teacher, , was calling out names by ABC order and giving us the combination. I was the last one, as usual, seeing my last name is starts with a Z.

"Madeline Zana," she called. Everyone else in my class were either testing out their new-found locker or roaming in the hallways. "umm…" she started speaking again. "there seems to a problem with your locker, I couldn't find the combination." She looked very apologetic.

"Oh…that's alright." I replied although I was pretty disappointed. was searching all over her desk withy no hopes of actually finding it.

"Maybe we could get you a replacement locker, here's a list of some that aren't used by anyone. You can pick whichever one." She gave me a list of five lockers with their combination. I don't know why, but my instinct told me to pick the last one, locker #306 the combination was 13/32/33. When I told her this, she looked utterly confused. "Number 306?" she asked. "We only have 305 lockers in this grade." She took another look at the list and noticed the last one. "Oh…well, I guess you can go check it out." She told me, although I could tell she wanted me out of her class.

I stepped out of the warm room and into the too-cold hallways. Unfortunately, they only turn the heater on in our hallways once a week now. Most of the other girls already started decorating their lockers. Locker 306 was at the other end of the 7th grade hallway hidden in a corner. First I went past it but didn't notice it until I literally crashed into it. It looked like all the other ones, the same shade of dark yellow, but something was very different about it. To me, it seemed like the inside of it was actually glowing.

I tried to open it with the combination but it kept refusing to open. It finally opened on my sixth try, at first the inside seemed to be completely empty. Just as I was about to take of my back-pack to put it inside, something fell out of the locker and right into my right hand. I found it to be some kind of necklace with a little symbol hanging in the middle. I should've put it in the lost-and-found right then, but there was just something inside me that kept telling me to wear it, and me being the obedient girl I am, slid it down my neck.

**A/N- **_**please, please, please tell me what you think and review. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello People of Earth. Sorry it took a while to update, I had to go to my home planet to renew my **_**'pretending to be human'**_** license. I of-course do not own the characters unless they're the ones that are mine. Hope you like it-**

**Sadie POV-**

"Sadie!" Carter called, again. That boy can't go two minutes without disturbing me.

"What is it? They're going in the Cafeteria!" I let my irritation show.

"They're wearing uniforms!"

"And?"

He gave me one of his I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-get-this-right stares. "How so you expect us to sneak in without the uniforms?"

"Maybe we can be one of those lunch ladies; there must be some extra aprons."

"Sadie!"

"It's not a very bad idea." I tried to sound convincing but I knew we'll never be able to pull it off. "How about this, the school seems pretty empty now, why don't we sneak in the building, find someone's uniform and then go eat."

"I guess we could do that, and we're not really going to eat."

I pretended not to listen to him, and sneaking towards the school, while Carter kept calling, "Sadie, slow down, we'll get caught."

"Oh…Come on, Carter! If you keep walking that slow we _will _get caught." I replied back, and thankfully he fastened his pace a little bit.

**Nico POV-**

"Umm…guys," I stammered, and I almost never stammer, "Do you sense something, someone powerful." Everyone nodded and Thalia just snapped, which I don't really get. I saw someone move in the corner of my eye, "Hey! That's the girl in my class!" I almost yelled when Thalia kicked my foot.

"Hey!" I gave her an irksome glare.

"Sorry, but you almost blew away our cover." She said, and snapped her fingers again, I think it's her new habit.

"Look you guys!" Commander Annabeth commanded, "They're going inside the building, I think we should follow them."

When no one really said anything, she continued, "Well, we can't really go inside since they have uniforms, so we'll stand out. We can't put everyone in the building in the Mist, and the building must be almost empty right now, it's our greatest chance, also if we…"

She was interrupted by none other than Thalia, "Alright Annabeth, we'll go inside!"

_**I know this is really short, again, but I really wanted to put another chapter up. I'll really try to make the next one a little longer, (although I have said this before, and never did it). **_**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you so, so, so much to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorite this story. The reviews make me a very happy person. :D **_

**3****rd**** Person POV-**

Sadie, Carter and the demi-gods were currently in the same building. And I bet you can tell what that means, Chaos!

**Carter POV-**

I had loads of doubts about our little 'plan', well…we can't go back now. We were inside the school building, and thankfully we didn't run across anyone but a janitor, he didn't see us though. Our luck was with us so far but we all know it doesn't stay for long.

Sadie was examining all the classrooms while I was supposed to be the lookout. This school was very professional looking, there were Ivy leaves painted on almost all of the walls, and carved in the classroom doors. "Look, an arts and crafts room!" Sadie exclaimed and went inside a room with only four round tables, a desk, and a lot of art supplies.

"Sadie, I hardly think, an arts and crafts room will have extra uniform pieces!" I reasoned, but went inside anyway. "What's that?" I asked when I saw she had an apple in her hands. It was one of those apple face thing, when you glue two eyes, a nose and a mouth on an apple. Sadie had that mischievous look on her face, which meant she was about to do something and you should either stay away, or hide.

"What are you about to do?" I demanded, but Sadie was Sadie and didn't listen. She put the apple on the table, held her palm right in front and chanted "_Meh lin". _Glowing hieroglyphics started hovering around.

"Oh, No! Sadie!" I half yelled, "Why?"

"It could tell us where the uniforms are!" Sadie replied nonchalantly. Meanwhile the little apple started to come alive.

"La la la la, Hey! How can I hear myself?" the little apple with a raspy and raucous little voice said. "Yay! I can sing. Do re mi fa s…"

"Look you little fruit!" Sadie interrupted, "We need you to tell me where I can find some extra uniforms."

"How should I know? I'm an apple!" It replied with loads of sarcasm.

"Don't make me chop you with a knife!" Sadie warned.

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling because this scene did look a bit funny. Sadie was getting really irritated now. "Just turn him back, Sadie."

Sadie glanced at my direction for a few seconds, "Alright!" she responded, which was actually a surprise since she doesn't give in easily. She put her hand over the apple again, and said the same words as before.

"Wait! Not yet! I'm just a little fru…" the apple started but couldn't finish.

"Well, there you go." Sadie announced. "All appled up. Now I just need a knife."

"No, Sadie, you're not going to cut the apple." I told her and dragged her out of the room.

"Let go! I can walk, you know." Sadie hollered.

-:D-:D-:D-

**Annabeth POV-**

Well, we're inside the school now. I think the design is beautiful. There were these cream colored pillars inside the building with the leaves carved in. I'm always looking for new ideas for redesigning Olympus. The others aren't really thrilled about my plan, though.

We were just walking around the school when we spotted them. The girl was talking to, what seemed a lot like an apple. Well…that's something…

"Yup, they're definitely not normal!" Nico disclosed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hello, again! I tried to update a little faster this time, but it didn't work. I forgot to put disclaimers up for the last two chapters, so, **_**I do not own these characters except for the ones that I made up. **_**I hope you like it!**

**Sadie POV-**

Ugh! I was currently being dragged by my brother because he thinks I'll be running off trying to animate objects again. I have to admit he's not entirely wrong, I did kind of want to talk to one of those pictures on one of the walls, no there isn't a reason.

Carter suddenly stopped walking, "Sadie, do you hear something?" he whispered. I listened carefully and could hear some people whisper.

"Maybe, the students are coming back from lunch." I replied, but it didn't really make sense, since we were only up here for fifteen minutes, not unless they have really short lunch periods.

"Should we go check it out?" Carter asked. I nodded and off we went. We only walked a few steps when the whispers completely stopped. I had a feeling they knew we were here, and I also had a feeling that they aren't normal humans. We walked a little farther and saw them, the same people in our school. I'm starting to think these aren't coincidences.

Since everyone was staring at each other, I broke the moment of silence, "Well, hello…hi, Niro."

"Nico!" he said irritably.

"Oh…right, forgot." I replied oh-so-smartly. "So, what are you people?" I asked, and then realized I shouldn't have, because a giant roar of thunder bellowed. Also, I think the ground was moving. "Umm…never mind, keep it to yourself." I mumbled and tried to be quiet.

Well, I think you know me pretty well by now, so you'll probably know that being quiet is not one of my talents, so obviously I started speaking again, "What are you doing here?" I asked another on of my 'smart' questions.

And again I received stares from everyone, but that blond girl finally said something, "What are _you_ doing here?" she replied back.

"I asked you first."

Just then Carter spoke up, "You are the _Greeks_ aren't you?" he asked. They seemed really surprised at first, then Niro, I mean Nico, nodded. Another giant roar of thunder was heard; the girl with the black hair looked up and whispered something about calming down, then looked at us.

"Yes, we are the _Greeks _as you put it, what are you?"

When we didn't answer the guy with the jet black hair pitched in, "We told you our secret, you tell us yours."

"Fine!" I snapped, then turned to my brother, "Go ahead Carter." I commanded, because _I _don't want to be responsible for revealing us, the gods can get very angry, and no I'm not being selfish, it's a sister thing.

Carter glared at me for a moment, then shook his head and said, "All right, we're magicians."

"Magicians? As in children of Hecate?" asked the blond girl.

"No, magicians as in Egypt, House of Life." Carter replied back.

After Carter's reply, she nodded in a knowing way, "I knew they were real," she mumbled to herself. The others looked pretty lost.

"Wait! Are you saying there are Egyptian deities as well? How many kinds are there?" Nico asked.

Just then, we heard some footsteps coming from the stairs, "I guess lunch is over!" another foolish comment made by me, which again gave me glares from everyone.

"Okay, we need to hide." The green-eyed boy said, while the blond haired girl just disappeared after wearing a hat.

"Hey! I want a hat like that." I exclaimed, while being pulled by both Nico and Carter this time. "Have you forgotten that I can walk?" I yelled. And an invisible hand was slapped over my mouth.

"Ouch!"

"Be quiet, will ya?" the black haired girl said. Now that I think about it, I really need to know their names; it'll make things much easier.

"Who's there?" a voice sounded behind us, and we all froze.

_xxxxxxx_xxxxx_

**I know, it could've been a lot better. I'm already working on the next chapter so, I might be able to update tomorrow unless I feel lazy again. I really hope you review because they make me really happy. Bye, bye. **


	13. Chapter 13

**My extreme apologies to everyone, I was very, very, very lazy this week, so I didn't put the chapter up. Sorry, again, and I hope you don't mind me putting in some OC's.**

**Riya POV-**

_Oh, no! Oh, no! _This is all I've been thinking for the past few days. I knew he/it was coming, I knew it, and I also knew I had to betray my best friend. She was one of the only people who have ever actually cared about what I do.

I have been getting many nightmares lately, but they aren't really nightmares. I know what I am, I figured it out a long time ago, but I had no idea it will come down to this, I was given two options, betray Maddy or let my sister die.

My sister, Rediya, was five years older than me, but she isn't what I am. She is not a lousy demi-god. My mom, who believe it or not is Aphrodite, they decided to have me after my dad got divorced with my step-mom for who knows why. After he found out what she was, he left me in an orphanage. My sister knew, she knew about her, that was her specialty, she knew many things. She would always come visit me whenever she is able to, without telling her mom, of-course. She's the one who put me in this school; she knew I needed a friend. This is where I've met Maddy, and I was very glad, until now.

The dreams started coming in last week. The images of my sister trapped on a mountain, Mt. Pangaea. The same place where the gods and the Titans have fought in their war. The place where Rediya was probably fighting right now to stay alive.

I always hear a cold, hissing voice in the dreams, always heard but never saw to whom or to what the voice actually belonged to. And it almost always said the same thing, _"Maddy is powerful, bring me her and your sister will be free." _

The true shock came today, when the giant snake came above our school. It had the same voice, the same screechy snakelike hiss that meant _'Stay away, or die'. _ I was aghast with fear and terror once again as it reminded me of being such a traitor. Now that I know what the creature looks like, I feel way more frightened.

_What has he done to Rediya? _I keep thinking, as I walk in the cafeteria. _What will he do to Maddy? _As these thoughts occurred in my head, I spot a bunch of kids heading towards our school's side entrance.

"Riya! Riya!" I didn't realize Maddy had been calling my name, "What is up with you? You did see that snake, didn't you? I know you did, I could tell by your eyes, Riya what wa…"

I interrupted her rant, and replied quickly, "Sorry, I have to go back up, forgot my purse," and then I hurried off.

"Wha…Riya!" Maddy yelled from behind, but I already opened the door and stepped outside, thankfully none of the teachers were watching. I started climbing the stairs, and heard their voices the moment I reached the last step.

I probably shouldn't have said anything, they might just be normal people who just wanted to explore, but why would they need to sneak in then?

"Who's there?" I spoke up before I could stop myself. The voices suddenly stopped, and I kept walking until I reached them.

-x-x-x-x-

**3****rd**** Person POV-**

The demi-gods/magicians all stopped talking, and watched the hallway closely. Percy was thinking of getting _Riptide _out, but didn't just in case the person was actually a normal human. We could now see her walking towards us.

"Umm…hello?" she greeted, but it sounded more like a question.

"Who're you?" Sadie demanded, getting right to the point.

"Who're you?" she snapped right back.

"I'm Sadie, if you must know." Sadie glared at her, without any reason.

"I'm Riya," she replied to her, and turned to the rest of us, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked in a kind-of-suspicious tone.

"Umm…new students?" Thalia answered with uncertainty.

"This school doesn't take new students until next semester." Riya said knowingly, and she was probably more suspicious this time.

"You're a demi-god!" Nico suddenly exclaimed, and everyone including Riya turned to stare at him. She looked a little bewildered for a moment then slowly nodded.

"So, you're the demi-god we were asked to take with us?" Percy questioned her, although he knew that she probably didn't know.

"You…you were sent to…to get me?" she asked with a shocked face.

"No need to be scared, we're not going to hurt the little girl." Sadie cooed, which made Riya pretty mad.

"Be quite, will ya?"

"I was just trying to help!"

"Sadie!" Carter shouted, "Not now!" Sadie looked at her brother, but didn't say anything.

"The person who was with you, who is she?" Annabeth spoke up, for the first time in a while.

"Which person?" Riya's voice sounded a little fearful for some reason.

"The girl who was wearing the amulet" Annabeth noted.

"Oh…that's Maddy." She said, after a few seconds, it looked like she was debating whether she could tell us or not.

"You must be wondering what a demi-god is by now?" Annabeth changed the subject.

"No, I know," Riya answered.

"I still don't get it." Sadie chirped up, but the rest of them ignored her.

"You do?" Thalia asked surprised, "Do you know your parent?"

"Aphrodite."

"Really?" all of the demi-gods looked very surprised, because Riya wasn't wearing make-up, which is very uncommon between Aphrodite's children.

"Who's Aphrodite?" Sadie asked, confused, but they all ignored her again.

"We're going to take you to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth told her.

"I don't want to go," Riya said.

"Why not?" Percy asked the question this time.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Sadie asked another question.

"Be quiet, why don't ya?" Thalia commanded.

"Maddy can come, too." Annabeth added.

Riya looked at her wonderingly, but then Carter spoke up, "No, Maddy is the magician we came to get. She's coming with us."

"Why don't you two come to Camp as well?" Annabeth quickly asked before the group could start arguing.

"Annabeth!" Thalia scolded, but Nico spoke up before she could continue.

"That isn't a bad idea; we'll get to know more about the Egyptian deities."

"Why do we have to go to your camp thingy, why can't you come to the 21st Nome?" Sadie demanded.

"We have more people with us." Thalia replied.

"Wait, Maddy, are you saying she's a magician?" Riya asked.

Right then, they heard footsteps coming out of the stairwell, again. "I know you're here, Riya!" Maddy's voice echoed through the halls.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N- Well I hope you liked it, and I know I'm going kind of slow, but please, please bear with me. And this is one of the longest chapters I've written so far! Yippee, But it's probably one of the worse. Anyway, review, review, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **_**Well first of all, Thank you so, so, so much for all the reviews, they make me very, very happy. And I checked the hits for this story and it's almost 9,000, I could not believe it, and I'm really, really happy. **_**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters Rick Riordan owns. **_**Well, hope you like this chapter. Read on. **_

**Maddy POV-**

I cannot believe that girl, just running of like that! Something is really wrong, she said she forgot her purse; she never even brings her purse at lunch. I stood up and started following, but unfortunately Mrs. Tent, one of our cafeteria guardians, saw me. "Sit down, Madeline."

Seeing no other option, I sat down, waiting for the right moment. I think this school is too strict, we can't anything without permission, and we can't even eat lunch until we were given permission. Usually I thought that was a little too much, but today it was perfect. When the lunch lady rang the lunch bell, everyone ran to the lunch line, and I ran out of the door.

"I know you're here, Riya!" I called out before I reached the top of the stairwell. I somehow knew she was here, I also thought that there were more people with her. While I was thinking: _She probably got in trouble for not being downstairs, _I see a bunch of kids staring back at me.

"Hey, Maddy," Riya greeted uncertainly.

I glance around at everyone, and then turn to face Riya, "Friends of yours?" I ask, suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Thalia." One of the girls with short black hair said.

"And I'm Sadie!" Another girl with caramel colored hair perked up.

"Okay, then, but why are you here?" I ask, my tone getting a little irritated.

"To take you to camp," a boy with jet black hair replied this time.

"No, she's going to The Nome," that girl, Sadie, I think, snapped.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" I ask, well more like, command.

"Okay, here's a brief summary, you're a magician, your friend over here, is a demi-god, and we're going somewhere else, because this is not the safest place to talk," another boy said, while keeping an eye toward the windows as if it was going to burst.

"What? A magician?" I question in a very surprised tone, "I know a good psychiatrist who lives near; would you like the address?" I asked sarcastically when all of a sudden thunder roared from above, and I'm pretty sure I heard water leaking from the bathrooms.

"What in the world is going on?" I ask again, "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Maddy?" Riya asked softly and I turned around. "You're a …" I didn't get to hear the whole thing, because the window beside us suddenly crashed and pieces started flying all over. Everything was _chaotic_; one of the shattered glass pieces hit my left arm. I looked at Riya for an explanation, but she was taking her lip gloss out.

"Riya! What is happening?" I scream at her, and then I look around and notice everyone was holding some kind of weapon in their hands. Within five seconds, three more windows shattered, it looked like a kind of tornado was trying to break in.

I heard a gasp beside me; I turned to see the girl with the blond hair while she whispered, "_Anemoi Thuellai_, the storm winds."

-DDDDDDDDD-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**A/N- **_**please, please, please review. No I'm not begging, I am just strongly requesting. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I haven't been updating for ages, so I'm really sorry. We've been getting too much schoolwork lately. I hope you like this, and I should warn you, I'm really bad at writing fighting scenes, but I think I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer- **_**I do not own most of these characters; Mr. R.R is the rightful owner. **_

**Maddy POV- **

Those storm spirits broke almost all the windows in this floor. I have never experienced such a thing, sure I've seen thunderstorms and a mild tornado, but this was outrageous.

"What is going on?" I shrieked, but I doubted that anyone could actually hear me.

"Maddy, Hide!" Riya screamed. One of the storm thingys blew into Riya and made her collapse.

"Stand back!" I yelled, and without acknowledging what I was actually doing, I tried to push the spirit back. If you've ever experienced a severe tornado, or if you have common sense, which I was lacking at the moment, you'd probably know not to try to push a storm. So, as you can probably guess, the outcome of what I did wasn't the best. The spirit threw me against the wall; I heard myself banging against the wall, and that was when I slipped off.

-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-

**Percy POV-**

Oh, great, storm spirits, and just when we were thinking that we were actually going to get a break from this. Half of the team was currently surrounding Maddy, who was probably unconscious right now. Thalia was at my right trying to shock as many spirits as she can. Nico sent some of them to the Underworld, but he was exhausted and can't make any more portals.

"Finish it up, Seaweed Brain." Thalia ordered, getting pretty tired herself.

"Are you asking for help, Thalia?" I asked, although I shouldn't be joking at a time like this. The glare Thalia gave me was almost as frightening as her shield, Aegis, which had the picture of Medusa on it. I decided not to push it.

I concentrated as hard as I could; I've only used my storm winds once in the final battle. First I tried it on one of them; tried to blow the storm wind as far as I could. It was working, but one isn't enough.

"Percy! The bathroom!" Annabeth called from behind me.

I looked over to where she was pointing. The bathroom, how did I forget! I concentrated again, on water this time. I heard the pipes break from the bathrooms and all the water whooshed out. Most of the storm spirits were backing up, a little startled.

Thalia shocked them again, and some of the spirits disappeared out of sight. The other boy, Carter, I think it was, was chanting spells with a wand, at least I think that's what it is, and the spirits were bursting up in flames.

I tried the wind thing again; it worked better this time. All the spirits were gone.

It only took about five minutes for all this to happen. All the humans downstairs will probably be thinking that a big tornado just hit them. They'll believe anything.

A few seconds passed, before Sadie said, "Let's get out of here."

-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxxx-


	16. Chapter 16

**Sadie POV-**

Well, we ended up going to the 21st Nome, because of my great convincing skills and it was closer than going to _their _little camp all the way in Long Island. I could tell they didn't really want to come, well _duh, _we're supposed to be enemies, but they didn't say anything probably because they were tired; also we have a girl unconscious, with a massive head injury.

Great! Another trip for the Kanes (if you haven't figured it out that was completely sarcasm).

xxx-xxx-xxxx-xxx

**Riya POV- **

First day with these people, and Maddy ends up having one of the worst injuries I have ever seen. _He's getting stronger _was all I could think about. If Apophis managed to rise to full power, no doubt he'll kill all of us. What was I supposed to do? I cannot just pick between my big sister, who is probably my only family member left who actually does care about me, and Maddy, who is my best friend and the only other person (beside Rediya) that I actually care about.

"Are you Okay?" the girl with the blond hair asked. I nod not wanting to speak just yet.

Sadie took us to a statue of a sphinx outside a little museum that wasn't open. Maddy was still losing a lot of blood. Someone tied a piece of cloth around her head to try to stop the wound at least a little, it wasn't working so far. No one actually said much.

"Come on!" Sadie called, and took a moment to realize that she had actually opened a portal.

_xxxx_xxxx_xxxx_

**Maddy POV-**

The minute I woke up, I knew I was in some kind of infirmary. It reminded me of the time I broke my arms and had to stay inside that little hospital room with the most horrible smell.

I looked around and spotted a little stuffed monkey right next to my bed. Then I saw that it actually blinked. "Ah!" I shrieked.

The girl named Sadie came in, "Look at that, you're up," she said, "and I see you've met Khufu."

"Khufu?" I asked a little confused about why they have a pet monkey.

"Yup, he's a baboon," replied Carter coming through the door.

"Where's Riya?" I questioned. I was hoping she was here.

"Don't worry; your friend is in one of our rooms sleeping." Carter told her. "I'll go tell her you're awake."

"Wait! Where am I?"

"You are in the 21st Nome." Sadie said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Umm…what?"

"It is a part of something called the House of Life, it's for magicians." Sadie informed in a very normal tone like it's nothing to think about.

"The magician thing again! Are you supposed to be a witch?"

Sadie looked at her in amusement, "Witches don't exist."

"Magicians don't exist either."

"Well, you're definitely one."

"Don't you think I would've known if I was a magician or not?" I asked in disbelief. "And what were those things attacking us in the school?" I add not wanting to forget to ask.

"How should I know, ask those demi-gods."

"What are demi-gods?" I was sounding pretty tired now, these magic stuff are really confusing me.

"They're half Greek gods." She replied again in a perfectly normal tone like it wasn't unusual at all.

"Oh." That's all I say, _I'll figure it out later, _I tell myself.

Riya comes in a few seconds later, "Maddy, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I reply feeling a little better seeing my best friend. "Did you know about this, Riya?"

"About what?" she asked, although I had a feeling she knows just what I'm talking about.

"Oh, I don't know, about how these people seem to think I'm a magician!"

"Kind of," she replied in a guilty voice.

This was going to be a long day.

_xxx_xxx_

**Annabeth POV-**

Although this situation isn't the best, I cannot help but feel excited. I've always known that there were magicians from Egypt, but being here in one of their quarters is very exciting. The rest doesn't feel the same way though.

Percy's been in the bathroom for almost an hour now, I have a feeling he fell asleep in the bathtub. Nico at-least fell asleep in a bed. Thalia was listening to music, I guess you don't need much sleep when you're immortal.

The girl named Riya is the demi-god we came here to look for. Seeing her weapon is poison darts that looks like lip gloss, I'm pretty sure she is Aphrodite's daughter. I'm also a bit suspicious on how she got them, she wasn't exactly trained.

Oh well, I'll think about it later. I decided I should go check out the whole place. I hope they have a library, I only know some hieroglyphics. I would love to learn more.

_xxxx_xxxx_xxxx

**A/N- I know I haven't been updating, the biggest excuse was laziness, sorry. I hope you liked this chapter though. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- First of all, please don't kill me. I haven't updated for almost three months, sorry? I keep telling myself that I would, but I don't. I'm actually thinking about deleting this story and re-writing it, should I? Again, I'm really, really sorry. **

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own the characters that seem familiar.**_ **If anyone still cares for this story, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Percy POV-**

We've been staying in the 21st Nome for the past two days. We sent an Irish Message to camp to let them know where we are. Chiron of-course was very worried; demi-gods and magicians have not been together for more than a thousand years much less stay in one of the House of Life quarters.

Carter and Sadie have been very hostile, well at-least Carter has. Sadie and Thalia are always fighting over who has more power. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up killing each other.

Anyway, our whole plan has gotten mixed up. What we wanted was take that Riya girl and head back to Camp, but she says there's no way she's leaving her friend behind. We can't really take a Magician to camp either. Annabeth's been trying to find a solution.

Yesterday, when we were eating lunch (a grilled cheese sandwich, if any of you wanted to know) Riya had gotten claimed. She received Aphrodite's blessing right when she was about to drink her chocolate milk, and ended up spilling the whole thing on her shirt. It didn't matter though, because her t-shirt transformed itself into a beautiful olive green gown. She was already a pretty girl but she looked even more beautiful with her brown hair out and her green eyes really matched the dress. The suspicious thing though, she didn't seem at all surprised at who her godly parent was, or for that matter, she didn't seem that surprised when we went to get her. We assumed she already knew, but how?

Well, we've got other things to worry about because something is seriously wrong. We can't send any more Irish Messages to camp, or anywhere actually. The one we sent two days ago was only up for two minutes. We have all tried to send messages, but none of them seem to go through, which is another reason for us to stay here. We don't want to go to camp and find it destroyed, even though we keep telling ourselves that can't happen we're all dwelling on the possibility.

I had a dream today and of-course it wasn't just a dream, it was one of those visions I'm known for getting. It was a girl trapped in a mountain, at first I thought it was Prometheus but that couldn't be true since the person was quite small and human like. I'm sure it's a girl now, don't know why. I would've told the others but they have enough to worry about without me babbling my dreams to them, but I still feel like I'm supposed to do something. Saving the World just isn't enough?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Sadie POV- **

I am so annoyed at that Thalia person. Who does she think she is? Yes, I know about the whole Daughter of Zeus thing but still. She _is _living in _our _headquarters. I plop down on my bed; No, I'm not being a brat.

Since I couldn't think of anything else to do, I walk down the corridor to Carter's room. "Carter!" I shout for no certain reason.

"What?" he asks irritated. Did I forget to mention it's 5 in the morning? "Sadie, go to sleep." He says not bothering to hide his annoyance. So, I walked right in; I _am _his little sister you know.

"What do you want?" Carter asks angrily.

"How long are they staying?" I say, "Not that I don't like those people taking over our home or anything…"

Carter rolls his eyes, "They're not taking over, and just because you don't like Thalia doesn't mean you have to kick all of them out."

"So we can kick Thalia out?" As I said this, there was a sound of thunder overhead, "Alright, we won't kick her out." I comment looking towards the sky but all I saw was the ceiling.

"Sadie, get out of here." Carter commanded.

"Why?"

"It's my room!" I would've kept arguing but that boy looked like he was going to collapse. Surprisingly, I'm not sleepy at all.

"See ya tomorrow, _big brother_." I say sarcastically and walk out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Maddy POV-**

I still can't believe it, I'm a magician! My head is getting a lot better, it doesn't hurt much anymore. I've never really thought about the things I sometimes did. Like that one time, we had a horrible substitute who got me in trouble for not doing anything; somehow the goldfish tank in-front of her exploded.

Or that one time when I was eight, this huge bully wanted to steal my necklace; he tripped then fell so hard he was in the hospital for three days. I don't really regret it either, because that necklace was my mom's. She gave it to me minutes before she passed away; it was the closest thing I had to her, and I was not going to lose it.

Now that I think about it, there are a lot of similar incidents that happened to me. I don't know why I didn't think about it before; I guess I felt like my mom was protecting me, but now that I do know, I cannot wait until my training starts.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**A/N- I will keep updating no matter how long it takes me, because I do not like leaving things unfinished. Let's just hope I can get this done in less that five years. **

**Please, please review (and I am **_**not **_**begging, it's a request). Okay, I **_**am**_** begging, please, please, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- See, I did update. :P And you were all doubting me. Shame on you! **_**Disclaimer- I do not own the familiar characters. duh.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Rachel POV- **

The vision came yesterday in Math class. Clarion Ladies Academy wasn't as bad as I though, it was worse. All the girls were rich snobs who don't care about anything, and all the teachers don't teach you anything. All they do is write some things on the board and put make-up on the rest of class. Is it even necessary to say that I hate this school?

My math teacher, Mrs. Bronze, had just finished writing on the board when I felt myself shift toward the other world. I could hear the oracle inside me speak, but I couldn't make out the words.

When I snapped back to consciousness, every single person in the class was staring at me. "Rachel, what happened?" Mrs. Bronze asked suspiciously.

"Oh…nothing; I was just sleep talking." I said.

She raised her eyebrows, "Sleep talking? Why were you sleeping in my class?"

I didn't answer, so she went on, "Come to detention today and we'll figure it out." She told me, "Class is dismissed." She informed, and hurried out of the classroom before the students.

I gave a small sigh of relief, but I still don't know what I said. All the students quickly left the classroom, as well and the only ones left were me and this other girl named Dana. Dana was the only other person in school who was actually nice. Her parents had forced her to come here as well, so I found a little companionship in her.

"Rachel, what were you dreaming about?" She asked with concern.

"I don't remember," I reply, "Do you know what I said?" I add.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "Well, something about monsters and chaos taking over. I don't exactly remember."

"Oh," I said like it was no big deal, while I was practically screaming inside. "Thanks, I gotta go to the bathroom." I tell her and scurry off.

I wouldn't have worried this much if this was the first vision, but I have been getting loads of horrible dreams as well. Something is very, very wrong.

I walked in one of the stalls and took my phone out, dialing Percy's number.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**Percy POV- **

Another day had gone by in the 21st Nome. It's been three days now, and we were getting super worried about camp. We tried every means of contacting them, Nico even tried to shadow-travel there and come back with some information but he couldn't get through. It seems like there's a hidden shield separating Camp Half-Blood us. We couldn't get to Chiron either. All of us had been trying to contact our parents (the godly ones), but as you have probably guessed, that didn't go well.

The last thing we wanted to do was go to The Empire State Building, but it seems like that's the only option left. We decided to wait two more days, if we still can't find a solution, we'll go to Mt. Olympus and demand some answers.

We were sitting on the front balcony when the call came. I don't usually pick up phone calls, but the only people who knew my number were my mom and Rachel and neither of them would call if it wasn't something important.

The caller I.D said _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_, I picked it up. Her voice quickly filled my eardrums, "Percy! Where in the world are you?" she shouted over the phone.

"It's a really long story; we were headed to ge…" I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"Percy! I have been getting some really bad visions; I don't even know what they mean! Something's definitely wrong!" she said with a desperate tone.

"Rachel," I started, "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be in school, but I can't take it anymore. I'm going to Manhattan." She informed.

"What do you mean you're going to Manhattan? Rachel, stay where you are, we don't know what's going on yet. It might be too dangerous." I tried to reason, but knowing her, I'm probably just wasting my time, because I know she won't listen.

"Are you in Manhattan?" she asked.

"Brooklyn." I quickly reply; I was getting slightly worried now. Monsters all over the country were probably headed this way right now.

"Great, I'm coming." She replied.

"No wait! How are you coming? You don't even know where I…" she hung up.

_Ugh! Girls! _

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**A/N- I would love it if you review. please, please, please! And Thank you very much for all the reviews in the last chapter, I was very, very happy. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Sorry for the wait people, I've been getting too much school work. I'm starting to think our teachers are on a mission to kill our brains. **** Well, anyway, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed and read this story. That really motivates me. **_**Disclaimer- I only own the unfamiliar characters; the rest goes to the one and only R.R. **_**I hope you like it!**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Carter POV- **

We've had a very exhausting day today; it was Maddy's had her first training. She is actually very powerful for a beginner. Sadie had her wand produced a bit of fire just to see what she would do; somehow Maddy turned her whole staff into a watering hose and soaked down the entire room. I think she could very well be hosting a god or goddess.

I really don't mind the demi-gods being here. I think it's fascinating actually, but Sadie as usual is making a big deal out of the whole thing. They are very nice, well all of them except Thalia; she isn't really mean but there's something in her that just tells you to stay away. I've gotten really fond of the Nico kid, I guess it might because of the fact that both our dads live in the Underworld, but I think it's just because neither of us really fit in anywhere.

Anyway, my _ba _had another adventure yesterday. I saw this enormous giant standing over a girl. The whole thing seemed very strange yet I knew it was happening. I've never seen the giant before but I was sure it was one of the giants from Greek Mythology. I was about to ask one of the demi-gods but I didn't get the chance to.

"Give me that!" came a shout across the hall. I quickly jumped off from my bed and ran towards it. Sadie seemed to be shouting at Thalia about a sweater. "That was my sweater!" she screamed at the top of her lungs ready to pounce on Thalia who was clutching the black and white wool sweater and rolling her eyes. Everyone else gathered around the two girls as well, just waiting to see what they'll do next.

"Thalia, give her the sweater." Annabeth said softly.

"No way, you know its mine." Thalia snapped.

"I'm the one who bought it!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Well, in that case, your eyes are long gone, because it's my sweater!" Thalia responded.

"NO, it's not!"

I looked at the sweater carefully; I think I saw Sadie wearing it last month. In that case, it probably is hers.

"It's mine, I think I would know!" Thalia barked.

"You know what I don't know?" Sadie started, "I don't know why in the world the daughter of Zeus is so cheap she tries to steal a sweater!"

That was it for Thalia, she sent an electric bolt out at Sadie but she reflected it with her staff and it went and burst a big whole in the right wall. Then Sadie tried to summon a ball of fire but Thalia sent another lightening bolt and Sadie squirmed to get aside. "You guys, stop fighting!" Annabeth shouted over the racket.

"Sadie, stop it, now!" I shouted as well, but it's not like Sadie ever listened to me. I tried to summon a shield between the two, but I couldn't conjure up enough energy. Oh, someone help me.

Right then Khufu came into the room and started doing a monkey-dance right in between the fighters. "Khufu, get out of here!" Sadie commanded but stopped fighting.

"Yes, get out monkey." Thalia said but didn't begin fighting again, so I guess that's a good sign.

Khufu was holding something in his hand; it was a sweater exactly identical to the one they were fighting for. He pointed at Sadie and handed it to her.

"Told you this was mine, you witch." Thalia commented. Thankfully, Sadie didn't start arguing again, but just walked back to her room. Thalia went back as well with self satisfaction, followed by Annabeth who had a big frown on her face.

Riya and Maddy both looked very shocked about the whole thing. They left the room with Khufu on their side. Riya was petting the monkey, and Maddy, who was still not used to having a baboon for a pet, slugged behind.

I looked over at Percy and Nico who haven't said anything during that little incident. Percy looked quite thankful that no one died, and Nico stood there staring at the big hole Thalia's bolt made on the wall.

"Guys?" he perked, "I think someone's headed this way."

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**A/N- What did you think? A special thanks to **_**fayfayzee **_**for the idea, but it probably didn't turn out the way you thought. Short chapters are a habit of mine now, though I'll love it if you review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait (I say that way too many times, don't I?). Well, I haven't been able to write as much as I want due to the excess schoolwork. Oh, well, read on.**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**Percy POV- **

Well, that was _interesting. _At least they didn't kill each other, right? Fighting over a sweater, I swear, girls are insane. Anyways, we were all scrambling back to whatever room we came from.

"Guys, I think someone's headed this way." Nico said in a warning tone. I glanced at the giant hole that now covered our wall. I didn't think that would be an issue since the mortals can't see the house anyway, but it looks like I was wrong. Something was flying this way; it looked like a big animal with wings. Wait, wings? That couldn't be…

_Hey Boss _said the very familiar voice in my head. I sighed with relief, "Blackjack, what are you doing her?" Then I saw the person sitting on him, "Rachel!"

"Hey, Percy." She greeted with enthusiasm, "Nico, Carter." She nodded in their directions.

Carter looked bewildered, "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Being the oracle does have its advantages." She chirped.

"Oracle? What's the…Oh! You mean the Greek oracle? Like the Oracle of Delphi?" Carter asked probably having read about it somewhere. "But, isn't the oracle supposed to be very old?" he said looking doubtfully at Rachel.

"Rachel, how'd you find us?" Nico asked staring at Blackjack who was galloping around the room.

"When I got out of school, I didn't know how to get here, so I did the only thing I could think of, I sent an Iris Message to Blackjack."

Nico stared at her, "You Iris Messaged a horse?"

_I am a Pegasus, _Blackjack's voice bellowed inside my head _there's a big difference you know. _He was flapping his wings so hard, everyone else were probably getting a little worried he'll send things flying off.

"Umm…Percy, what's he saying?" Rachel questioned looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "He said he's a Pegasus not a horse."

"Oh… sorry Jack." She grinned. The horse didn't seem to hear her comment.

_I'm gonna go have a fly, ha ha get it Boss? _

"Yes, I get it." I replied, not to sound rude. He flew back through the big hole. "So, how exactly did you find us?" I turned back to Rachel.

She shrugged, "Easy, I just looked for the giant almost-invisible building with a big hole in the wall."

"Are you a demi-god too?" Carter asked, clearly trying to fit everything in place.

"Didn't I just say I was the oracle?" Rachel inquired.

Carter was still looking doubtful but didn't say anything else. Annabeth and Sadie came back to the room wondering what's going on. Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched up when she saw Rachel, "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"Hey, Annabeth! Just wanted to chat." She replied, "Hello, Sadie."

"Okay…who in the world are you and how do you know my name?" Sadie asked sounding like she was already ready to beat her up.

She didn't get the chance to answer, for the whole place was suddenly filled with wings.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**3rd Person POV-**

"Birds?" Sadie shouted in disbelief. "Why would a bunch of birds want to attack us?"

"These are _Stymphalian Birds_!" Annabeth replied.

"You know man-eating birds that could eat you alive?" Thalia remarked while getting her shield and sword out. Percy took Riptide out as well and started slashing the birds that got in his way. Riya and Maddy quickly ran into the room as well, both of them holding a dagger and a small, silver shield. Sadie and Carter summoned their staffs.

Soon, the fighting broke out everywhere with the birds flying all around the place; it was almost impossible to see how the others were doing. Nico was banishing as many of them as he could to the Underworld but was getting extremely exhausted. Two of the birds decided to use this to his advantage and started to slowly pick him up with their bronze beaks and talons.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sadie shouted, "_A'max!" _Two small fires lighted up from the end of her staff and burned down the two birds making them drop Nico on the floor.

Percy was killing as many of the birds as he could, but more kept coming. Thalia had electrified about two dozens of them but still wasn't enough. Riya joined in the fight and started throwing her poisonous darts at the birds, but that only stopped them for a little while. Carter kept doing the _Ha-wi _spell to force the birds to move away. Sadie went and joined him.

Maddy stood at the back with Rachel, neither of them being much of a fighter, until a swarm of the birds decided to hurl themselves straight at them. Maddy's eyes got wide and not having another choice, took her palm pout and yelled, _N'dah! _Suddenly, all of them fell to the ground as if they collided with an invisible shield of some kind. The remaining birds decided to fly away leaving everyone speechless.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~

**A/N- I am going to edit this story, because I've been re-reading and I have so many mistakes. I didn't want to delete the story and then edit it though, so I'll just start replacing all the chapters. And do you think I should do 3rd person more often? I hope you review!**


End file.
